


Welcome to the changing room

by DemonSaiborg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg
Summary: Yuri is struggling with a certain part of his new routine. He needs to blow off some steam.(This is basically 100% smut.)





	1. Dominate

“Shit,” Yuri cursed as his blades scratched against a bump in the ice below him. The sunglasses in his hand slipped from his grasp and went flying into the chest of the raven haired boy in front of him.

“Keep going,” Otabek spat, locking eyes with the blonde. Welcome to the madness played on as Yuri flung his hand out for the taller boy to pull off his glove. He did so with his piercing eyes still locked in a magnetic gaze. The blonde changed arms and Otabek’s teeth clamped into the leather of the second glove. Yuri stared up at him, his lip began to tremble slightly and his mind went blank.

“No,” he sighed, shaking himself out of his dazed state. “Stop the music!” his disgruntled voice echoed around the badly lit building. In turn the music stopped playing and a ringing sound filled the room. “I can’t skate properly in this shit-hole, the ice isn’t even smooth.” The Russian scowled as he turned his head to scan the dim, unkempt ice rink.

“Your fingers are still in my mouth, Yuri.” The dark haired boy’s voice was muffled as he grinned down at Yuri, who immediately pulled his hand away.

“Tch” the blonde scoffed and turned away, folding his arms in a huff. “I don’t know how I’m ever supposed to perfect this routine when i’m stuck with this crappy, old rink to practice on.”

“We’re only here for a couple more days,” Otabek told him. “It’s going to be perfect, we’ve got time.” He placed a strong hand on Yuri’s small shoulder. The Russian turned around, the black eye-makeup highlighted the rage in his blue eyes as he stared the taller boy down with electric passion. When he saw Otabek’s slightly shocked expression the anger melted away. Otabek squeezed Yuri’s shoulder, “you feel tense.”

“Yeah,” his sigh was visible as the chill from the ice clung to his breath; which drifted from between his lips like a haze of winter mist. “Beka, I need a break, I think I need to blow off some steam.”

“Sure, you’re frustrated, I get it.”

 

After taking off their skates, the two made their way back to the changing rooms and slumped down on the uncomfortable, wooden benches. Otabek’s eyes traced over the slim contours of Yuri’s body beneath his black tank top, and all the way up to the defeated expression that painted his face. “I keep messing up,” Yuri’s voice was stained with disappointment. “Why do I keep messing up?”

“It’s always at the same part,” Otabek smirked, “the part where you’re in front of me, and I take off your gloves.”

“Tch,” Yuri’s pale cheeks flushed with crimson. “So? And what about it?”

“Is it too much for you?” the taller boy’s question seemed to be one of genuine concern, but Yuri took it as a blatant insult.

“Too much? You think I can’t handle my own routine?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying exactly?”

“We need...” Otabek paused to choose his next words carefully. “We just need a better connection on the ice. You need to dominate.” Yuri clenched his delicate hands into fists. He launched himself onto his feet and stood in front of his friend with a smouldering fire in his eyes.

“Well then let’s practice, right here.” Otabek raised an eyebrow at him, but Yuri grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, we don’t need to be on the ice to practice this part.”

It seemed a little strange to be stood in the middle of an old changing room with no music, but the way that Yuri’s icy, blue eyes were locked onto Otabek’s lips made him feel slightly weak at the knees. He kept his eyes focused as he thrust his arm toward his partner, who in turn tore the glove from his hand with a lustful smirk. He threw his other arm forward, the cool skin on his fingers grazing against the soft skin of Otabek’s lip. He could feel the boy’s warm tongue glaze over his fingertips. The pressure of his teeth biting down on the material, roughly. Suddenly Yuri’s mind went blank, and as the taller boy tried to rip the glove off the pale hand, the blonde didn’t pull his arm back in time. It took a moment before Yuri realised what he had done and he yanked his hand away, throwing his head back in annoyance. 

“Damn!” he yelled. Otabek grinned wildly.

“See, you can’t handle me, Yuri.”

“I can handle you just fine, Beka!” He took a step backwards into position. “Let’s try again!”

“What’s the point?” A strand of dark hair fell over his deep, brown eyes as he spoke in a low tone. “This is not the way for us to gain a better connection.” He paced forward until his muscular, tall frame loomed over the smaller boy. His hands grasped at Yuri’s sides, earning him an anxious gasp. Otabek lowered his head until silky, blonde strands of hair brushed up against his face. The sound of Yuri’s elevated heart beat echoed inside his eardrums. Otabek's hot breath could be felt against Yuri’s cheek. “You can handle me, Yuri?” his voice was a deep purr. “Then show me.”

For a moment all that could be heard was heavy breathing as Yuri let his thoughts race through his mind at record speed. It was as if Otabek had lit a fire within him, and after a moment’s thought, a decision was made. Two pairs of lips collided in a hungry, passionate embrace. Slim arms flung themselves around Otabek’s broad shoulders, and larger hands tangled their way into longer, blonde hair. Still locked in a deep kiss, Otabek slid his hands under Yuri’s legs and lifted him up. Curious hands explored the contours of Otabek’s strong body, making their way from around his back to his front, snaking their way under his shirt. Wet tongues fought against each other for dominance as adrenaline coursed through their bodies like an electric current that powered them to kiss harder, faster, deeper.

“I didn’t know,” Otabek huffed between heated kisses, “you had it in you.”

“Shut up,” Yuri breathed pure lust into his ear, causing his knees to buckle as the two fell back onto the wooden bench with a thud and a pained groan. The smaller boy straddled his friend, grasping at his larger hands and pinning them down by the sides of his head. Yuri thought that the look on Otabek’s face was priceless when he began to grind his body down into his crotch. His darker cheeks began to turn red as he gazed in awe at Yuri, who’s eyes were narrowed with fierce with determination.

“What’s the matter, Beka?” he smirked, grinding down into him again, listening as the moans his friend was trying so hard to stifle began to escape. “Can’t you handle me?”

“Fuck,” his teeth clenched down onto his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried desperately to compose himself. Both of them could feel the tightening in his jeans. Yuri shifted himself down slightly so he was able to fumble at Otabek’s belt buckle with his slim fingers. “Wait, Yuri, you don’t have to...” he was cut off by quick lips and he groaned into the kiss as a warm hand stroked across the bulged denim.

“I’m going to show you that I can be dominant.”

“Ok...ahhh!” Yuri’s hands had made their way into Otabek’s pants, and he grasped at the hardened length that he found there. As soon as the hand was there, it was gone again. Yuri raised his hand toward Otabek’s startled face.

“Spit.” He ordered, Otabek hesitated, then complied. Yuri’s hand, now lubricated, grasped Otabek’s length once again, this time moving up and down slowly. He looked over at Otabek who’s body seemed to be paralysed by lust. He could only watch as Yuri’s hand worked up and down, his usually innocent looking face painted with a mischievous and seductive smile.

“Nnngh...” the dark haired boy gasped as Yuri quickened the pace.

“You like that, don't you?” he grinned, his eyes burning into Otabek’s body as he watched the way that it writhed and twitched when he payed extra attention to the most sensitive parts. “I’m asking you a question,” Yuri frowned down at the boy beneath him. “Answer me.”   
Otabek simply replied with a long, loud moan as Yuri worked his hand around the head of his length. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, yes” his voice was breathy between gentle moans. The blonde moved up so his face was in level with Otabek’s, his hand still working skilfully.  
His warm lips puckered against the other boy’s neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. “Ahh... fuck.” Otabek’s hips began to buck upwards into Yuri’s hand. “Yuri... ngh... i’m getting close.” A satisfied smile spread across the blonde’s face, and he gently bit against his partner’s neck.

“Before I let you finish,” he purred into Otabek’s ear. “I need you to tell me that I can handle you.”

“W-what?” the taller boy questioned him, which was met by a significant slowing in pace.

“Ahh! N-no, please!” Otabek protested, desperately bucking his hips upwards, trying not to lose the building ecstasy.

“Tell me,” Yuri ordered, his tone serious and strict.

“Ok, Ok!” he growled, “you can handle me just fine, now for gods sake Yuri, finish me.”   
Satisfied with the situation, Yuri quickened his pace. Otabek bit down on his lip as a warm feeling built up inside him. Yuri watched longingly as the dark haired boy’s face twisted into an expression of pure pleasure. The euphoric feeling spread through his whole body. He let out a deep groan and grasped his fingers into the skin on Yuri’s back as he finished, twitching into his hand.

It took a moment for the two of them to come around from what had just happened. The scent of passion hung in the stale air, and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Yuri broke the silence first.

“You thought that I wouldn’t be able to handle you?” he smirked, letting his glistening eyes meet with Otabek’s deep brown orbs. “One little touch and I had you pining for me.”

“Hey!” Otabek scowled, “Not fair, you caught me off guard!” The two smiled at each other sweetly, blushing a little. “Let’s see how you fair when I have my turn with you then, hmm?” His hand reached forward to cup Yuri’s face, but the blonde batted it away.

“No, not yet.” he barked. Otabek raised an eyebrow at him in concern. “I need to use this energy to skate my routine perfectly. We can continue later. Meet me out on the ice in five minutes.”

“What? Seriously?” Otabek tried to protest, but Yuri stood up and placed a delicate finger under his chin, lifting his face so their eyes met.

“Next time we get to the part where you bite off my glove, i’m going to picture what you looked like, all helpless and horny underneath me.” Otabek’s face flushed bright red. “I don’t think i’ll be nervous about that part any more.” He turned and made his way out of the room. Otabek’s head tilted to the side as he watched Yuri’s slender figure strut away, filled with confidence. He leant backwards, supporting himself with his still shaking arms as he took a moment to compose himself. After a minute or two, his expression turned to one of determination and he lifted himself to his feet. ‘Let’s get this routine right,’ he thought to himself, pacing out of the musky changing room. ‘Welcome to the madness, I suppose.’


	2. Tease

Otabek’s head was spinning as he pulled the trigger on his imaginary finger gun and Yuri collapsed dramatically onto the cold ice, thus ending a perfectly performed routine for the first time. The blonde’s chest rose and fell in time with his heavy breathing, and he stared up at the ceiling.   
“I did it,” he muttered under his breath, a subtle smile spreading across his face. A large hand stretched across his field of vision and he realised that his friend had skated over to help him up. He grasped the warm hand willingly, pulling himself up to his feet. Two pairs of awe filled eyes met an uncertain gaze. Now that practice was over, and the routine had been skated to perfection, there was nothing distracting them from talking about what had just happened in the changing room. 

“That was amazing,” Otabek smiled at Yuri as he blushed a little. 

“You mean... the skating right?”

“Y-yes! The skating... i mean...” The two let out nervous giggles as they averted their gaze from each other awkwardly. “Anyway, we should turn in for the day.” Yuri nodded in agreement and the two of them silently made their way back to the changing rooms. 

The smell of passion still lingered in the room, and they both noticed it as they sat down on the wooden benches side by side. Otabek glanced over at his friend, tracing over his slim figure. Today wasn’t the first time that he had looked at Yuri with lust filled thoughts, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but it was hard for him to believe what had just happened.

“About earlier...” Yuri began, his glistening blue eyes moving over to connect with Otabek’s. “Maybe I got too carried away, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re... sorry?” the taller boy’s mouth hug open with surprise. “You don’t need to be sorry, Yuri.” 

“I don’t?” he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Otabek shook his head, his face painted with a sweet smile. Yuri’s body seemed to visibly relax. “Well that’s a relief,” he sighed, turning his body toward his friend and narrowing his eyes seductively. “Because if I’m being honest, I enjoyed it.” 

The dark haired boy’s eyes widened and his face flushed red. 

“Y-you did, huh?” He mumbled, “me too.” The blonde smirked, placing his cold, small hand onto Otabek’s large, warm one. 

“I’ve wanted to be... close with you... for some time now.” He admitted, “there’s just something about you that’s always made me feel kind of weak at the knees.” 

“Really? Wow, I mean...” Otabek stumbled clumsily over his words as his heart rate began to elevate rapidly. Before he could calm down and articulate himself, his lips were met in a passionate kiss. Yuri pulled himself on top of Otabek, wrapping his toned arms around him and grasping at his jacket. Clawing at his skin. Their tongues slicked over each other as Otabek shed his jacket, then Yuri pulled his T-shirt off. Yuri’s skin was soft as Otabek’s hands drifted up his back to push his vest top up over his head and onto the floor. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Otabek groaned between heated kisses. 

“Yes.” His voice was like silk, soft, but certain. 

“Well good, because it’s your turn.” 

The raven haired boy stood up, lifting the blonde up with him, who was still attached to him by the lips. He began to walk over to the other side of the room. 

“Where are we going, Beka?” Yuri protested, clinging onto Otabek with his legs desperately. 

“Don’t want anyone to see us.” He replied, pushing on the door of one of the shower cubicles with one arm, holding up Yuri with the other. He set Yuri down on his feet in the secluded cubicle, and the two gave each other a lustful smile. 

“Take your pants off,” Otabek ordered, “I’m going to turn the water on so nobody can hear us either.” Yuri stripped down completely, but Otabek still kept his boxer shorts on. He leant down to kiss Yuri once more, reaching up to turn the water on. 

Warm water drenched their bodies, creating a hot mist that swirled around them as they caressed each other’s bodies. Otabek’s hand made its way down to Yuri’s length, and the smaller boy gasped in appreciation.

“There’s something that I want to do to you,” Otabek smiled, working his hand in a rhythmic movement. Yuri’s face was red as his fingernails dug into the other’s back. 

“Get on with it then!” He hissed eagerly, not taking kindly to being teased when he’d had so much pent up sexual frustration. Otabek had already taken his turn. 

“Charming as ever,” the dark haired boy grinned as he dropped down to his knees. Yuri’s legs began to tremble as he watched hot water droplets fall from every strand of the dark hair, and coat every contour of Otabek’s strong, muscular body. He gulped, trying to contain himself as the hardness in his friend’s hand grew. The sight of Otabek down on his knees like this was the most erotic thing that Yuri had ever seen.

“Are you ready, Yuri?” the taller boy teased, flicking his warm tongue over the tip of the blonde’s length, slowly. 

“D-don’t tease me!” Yuri’s face was flushed, his body was tingling and his mind was racing. 

“Ok then,” Otabek grinned up at Yuri with narrowed, dark eyes glued to his as he slid the tip into his mouth. 

Yuri gasped, the sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. Otabek’s mouth was wet and warm around him, he could feel every tiny bump of his tongue as it slid along his length, sending static pulses through his entire body. Otabek slid Yuri back out of his mouth. He let out a throaty moan, throwing his head to the side, causing strands of is wet, blonde hair to stick to his face. 

“I haven’t even started yet, and you’re already twitching.” Otabek teased.

“Shut up,” Yuri growled back at him. It was hard for him to look threatening when he was turned on like this, but still, he tried. 

“Make me shut up,” the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at Yuri, it took him a moment to realise what he meant. Yuri tangled his slim fingers into dark hair, and slid himself back into Otabek’s mouth, biting down on his lip, hard, trying stop the groans from escaping.   
The taller boy bobbed his head, skilfully working his tongue round the tip of Yuri’s length as he went. 

“F-fuck..” Yuri's lip began to tremble as waves upon waves of deep pleasure flowed through his body. His hands tugged desperately in his friend’s hair, pulling him deeper onto him, causing him to swallow around the tip. “Ahhh!” Yuri could feel his knees becoming unusually weak as he watched Otabek working up and down his length. He became lightheaded as the ecstasy built up. He was desperate for more, and more, hungry for release. Yuri’s legs were shaking uncontrollably. 

Otabek looked up at Yuri, his face was etched with pleasure, his eyes were squeezed shut, occasionally fluttering back open as he tried to compose himself, to last longer. It was a moment that neither of them ever wanted to end, but Yuri wasn’t sure how much longer he could possibly last. 

“B-Beka...” he moaned, “I... I can’t stand...” Yuri almost collapsed under the weight of his own pleasure, but Otabek caught him. He held him up by either side of his waist as he continued to flick his tongue around the sensitive tip of Yuri’s cock.

“Beka.. I’m so close...” The taller boy was filled with a smug sense of pride as he watched Yuri absolutely come undone above him. The way that the blonde trembled, the way that he moaned his name, it drove Otabek insane. 

“Fuck! Beka, please don’t stop!” Yuri yelled, almost ripping the hair from his friend’s head with his uncontrollable grasp as the electric feeling built up to boiling point. “Ahhhh!” Yuri choked out a groan as his knees completely buckled, and he climaxed into Otabek’s mouth. Luckily Otabek’s strong arms were able to keep holding Yuri up so he didn’t fall, and he swallowed eagerly. 

The two of them regained their breath, and Yuri regained his ability to stand properly. The water from the shower kept pouring from above them as they panted heavily, washing away any traces of Yuri’s climax that were left behind. Otabek sat down, leaning back on his hands. Yuri’s clarity of mind came back to him, and he felt a little embarrassed at his weak-kneed reaction. He looked over at the dark haired boy, who was still trying to catch his breath. It wasn’t long before something caught his eye. It was hard to miss. 

Otabek was completely hard.

Yuri could see the shape of him through his clingy, wet boxers. His eyed widened in excitement. 

“Hey, Beka,” he said, kneeling down so he could meet the other boy at eye level. 

“Yeah?” he breathed. Yuri responded by simply grasping his hand around the hard length, and Otabek smiled. “Oh.” 

“I was wondering,” Yuri told him, his voice clouded with a nervous tone. “If maybe you’d want to... go all the way.” 

“Right here?”

“Yes.” The dark haired boy thought for a moment before he asked,

“This will be your first time, won’t it?” Yuri nodded.

“Yes, so what!?” 

“Don’t get defensive,” Otabek reasoned, “I just don't think that your first time should be on the floor in an old shower, that’s all.” Yuri looked disappointed, he blushed, his mind filling with embarrassment.

“Oh, I see, never mind then.” 

“Don’t look so heartbroken,” the dark haired boy teased, placing his hands on either side of Yuri’s warm face. He stared into his crystal blue eyes and Yuri scowled at him. “How about, we just go back to the hotel?” Yuri’s expression quickly changed to one of excitement again. 

“Don't worry, it might hurt a little at first, but I promise that i’ll make it worth your while.” 

Yuri’s smile dropped and he batted Otabek’s hand off his face. He whined in protest. “What makes you think that i’m going to be on the bottom?” he scowled.

“What, really?” Otabek smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. “I mean, c’mon, Yuri. Look at us.” The water from the shower poured over their bodies, and Yuri looked down at his own body, really taking in the size difference between the two. 

“You think that I can’t handle it?” he spat, “do you remember what happened last time you said that I couldn’t handle something.” 

“This sounds like a challenge,” the dark haired boy grinned, his eyes filling back up with lust. He moved his face closer to Yuri’s, so the blonde could feel his breath. “However something tells me that you act all tough, but you really want to be dominated by me.” Otabek moved his face closer to Yuri’s, until the blonde could feel his hot breath on his face, on his neck. He bit down on his friend’s lip seductively. Yuri shuddered with anticipation. 

“We’ll see!” Yuri cried. He stood up and stormed out of the room, eager to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. He tried to hide his sulking expression from Otabek as they got changed again into half wet clothing, secretly annoyed that Otabek had figured him out so quickly. He wanted to be dominated, he wanted to be teased. But he didn’t want Otabek to know that!


	3. All The Way.

The walk back to the hotel was a blur. Icy gusts of wind froze the remaining water droplets onto the tips of their hair, but it was only a fifteen minute walk, so they could withstand the cold. 

“Our bags have been dropped off at the hotel, right?” Yuri asked, looking up at Otabek, who walked beside him. Their hands were wrapped in thick gloves, and intertwined with each other. 

“Yeah, I think so. I wonder what it’s like.”

After a brisk walk, and some waiting around in the hotel lobby, the two were finally at the door of their hotel room. 

Otabek grasped the handle and flung it open. “Woah…” 

Their eyes lit up as they took in the dazzling scenery of the room. It was high class, much more high class than they were used to. A glimmering chandelier hung from the ceiling, the jewels casting bright colours across the white walls. There were glass sliding doors that led out to a balcony, and on the balcony was a steaming hot tub.

“Beka… is that?” 

“I think so.” 

Yuri smirked at Otabek as he stepped inside the room. “I’ll be outside, you get us drinks, ok?” It was less of a question and more of a command, but Otabek didn’t mind. He was used to Yuri’s demanding attitude, and honestly, he loved it. 

By the time that he had poured two glasses of bubbling prosecco, topping the flutes off with fresh strawberries, he noticed a trail of Yuri’s clothes on the floor. 

“Yuri?”

The trail led all the way to the hot tub, where Otabek could see Yuri’s head and slender shoulders poking out of the hot water. The rising steam coated his flushed face with a layer of delicate droplets, and Yuri’s eyes glistened as he turned to see Otabek walking towards him. 

“Beka, is that alcohol?” Yuri grinned, lifting himself up to sit on his knees. “You know that I’m not at legal drinking age, right?” 

“Well Yuri if you don’t want it I’ll just drink them both,” he teased, revelling in the instant change in Yuri’s expression. He closed the door behind him, and the chill of the wintry air hit him immediately. 

“Give it to me Beka, you idiot!” He cried, stretching his hand out toward the drink in Otabek’s hand. The raven haired boy smirked in response. 

“So eager for me to ‘give it to you’, huh?” 

“Tch,” Yuri scowled, his cheeks flushing pink at the remark. “You know what I mean, just give me the drink and get in here.” 

Otabek considered teasing Yuri for a little longer. He loved the cute, annoyed expression on his face right now. He loved the way that he flicked his blonde hair, and folded his arms. The blush that spread across his face was adorable too, but it was very difficult to say no to Yuri. Otabek was sure that he could draw some even more pleasing expressions out of the boy as the night went on anyway. 

Yuri’s delicate hand grasped the stem of the glass as Otabek handed it over to him. He graced the rim with his pink lips and took a sip. His face immediately scrunched, as if he had just taken a bite out of fresh lemon. Otabek couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“You’ll get used to the taste, Yuri.” He smiled as the blonde tried his very best to soften his facial expression. 

“The taste is fine!” He spat back, although he wasn’t very convincing in his lie. “Anyway Beka didn’t I tell you to get in here, hmm?” 

“You’re being bossy, Yuri.” Otabek loved it when Yuri was bossy, assertive, demanding. He knew that calling him out on it like this would only get his back up even more, that’s what he was counting on. 

“Oh yeah?” He frowned, his eyes burning daggers into Otabek’s soft, handsome face. “Well you’re being slow. Hurry up already!” 

“If you insist,” he smirked, passing Yuri his drink to hold. 

With his hands now free, Otabek placed his fingers onto the cold metal of his coat’s zip, and slowly began to unzip it. He shed the coat, throwing it to the ground in a pile by Yuri’s own clothing. He could feel Yuri’s eyes on him, but he was worried that if he turned to meet his gaze then the boy would get embarrassed and look away. 

Otabek wanted him to watch. 

He kept his eyes fixed on the corner of the hot tub, but in his line of vision he could still see Yuri staring at him, his eyes wandering down his body as he undressed. Otabek peeled his t shirt off, taking extra care whilst removing it, making a show for Yuri who continued to watch in awe. By the time he had thrown the shirt down by his coat, he could hear a timid whimper leave Yuri’s lips. The noise sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted more of it. 

Otabek lifted his arms above his head, flexing whilst stretching, making sure that Yuri could take in every contour of his muscular body. Sure enough, that same delicious sound came out of Yuri’s mouth. Otabek reached down to undo the button on his jeans, whipping them off as quickly as he could, along with his underwear, until there was nothing left. Only then did he let his dark, ravenous eyes meet Yuri’s. 

Yuri’s bottom lip was quivering, his eyes tracing Otabek’s body lustfully. His grasp on the prosecco glasses had tightened as he tried to contain himself. 

“You know Yuri,” Otabek let a devilish smirk paint his face. “I won’t be able to hold back if you keep looking at me like that.” 

“Shut… shut up and get in here.” 

With a splash, Otabek jumped into the tub, spraying water into Yuri’s face as he did so. 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry.” 

“Ugh,” Yuri moaned, holding out the fuller glass of prosecco for Otabek to take. “Here, this is yours.” 

He took the glass from Yuri’s hand, making sure to brush his fingers against his soft, pale skin as he did so. Then without warning, he threw back the entire contents of the glass in only a few gulps. 

“What are you doing Beka!?” Yuri cried, trying to bat Otabek’s hand away from his face. It was too late, his glass was empty. 

“Sorry Yuri, but I’m gonna be needing my hands right now.” 

Otabek reached out to grasp Yuri’s slender wrist, pulling him closer until their faces were mere inches apart, and their eyes were deadlocked. 

“Yuri, did you mean what you said before?” He asked, his eyes begging for clarification before he got himself too worked up. “Do you really want to go all the way with me tonight?” 

Yuri propelled a torrent of air from between his lips, his breath lingering like a cloud of mist in the cold air. “B-Beka…”

“I need you to be sure for me Yuri, can you do that?” 

“I… of course I want to do it,” he breathed, “I.. I love you.” 

Otabek was sure that he felt his heart explode. His fingers began to tremble, and he propelled himself forward, his lips colliding with Yuri’s fiercely. “I love you too,” he managed to say between kisses. “Now come here, I’m going to do something ok?” 

“To do wha…?” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Otabek had practically dragged the smaller boy onto his lap, facing outwards so his pert ass was resting on Otabek’s crotch. Yuri nearly spilled his drink in the process, but managed to keep himself steady. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him and held him in place, and soon Otabek was whispering right into Yuri’s ear. 

“Let’s play a game, ok?” He purred, delighting in the feeling of Yuri softening into his embrace. “You think that prosecco tastes like shit, right?” 

“Tch! Yeah, and what about it huh?” 

“Well,” Otabek’s hand began to caress the skin on Yuri’s slender body, moving further and further down, until…

“B-Beka!” 

“I’m not going to let you finish like this Yuri, but i’m not going to stop teasing you either, not until every last drop of that drink is finished, got it?” As he spoke, his hand was moving up and down Yuri’s hardening shaft painfully slowly. 

“Mmmmhmmm…” Yuri whined, eagerly taking another sip of his drink, then wincing at the bitter taste that it left in his mouth. 

“Good boy.” 

Otabek could feel himself getting hard as he felt Yuri’s cock growing in his hand. The smaller boy’s breathing quickened, and his head tilted to the side to rest on him, but Otabek was greedy, he wanted more. Ever so softly, he rubbed a thumb over the head of Yuri’s cock, earning himself a lustful whimper. 

“Feels good?” He asked. Yuri simply nodded in response, taking another, much larger sip of his drink. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” he teased. 

When he quickened the pace a little, he could feel Yuri squirming in response. The warm water was making the gliding movements of his hand so easy, and soon Yuri was rocking back onto his crotch, and bucking up into Otabek’s large hand. His sips became gulps as he chased the sensation of the building pleasure. 

“You like that?” Otabek teased, slowing his motions down just a little, causing Yuri to buck back into him messily. 

“Y-yes… feels so, so good.” 

“Yeah, well don’t get too excited, I already told you that I’m not gonna let you cum like this.” 

Yuri let out a frustrated moan, tilting his head back to bite gently on Otabek’s earlobe. “Why not?” He whined. 

“Because we’ve got all night, and I’m not going to rush this.”

“I-idiot…” 

Otabek rubbed his hand softly around the sensitive head of Yuri’s cock, and Yuri choked on his own moan at the sensation. 

“I’m not going to let you cum until you’re practically begging me for it, Yuri.” 

“Fuck… you…” 

Otabek got back into his rhythm, pumping Yuri up and down, his hard dick rubbing against Yuri’s ass as he thrust backwards against it. Fuck, Otabek could feel himself becoming restless too. This felt so good that he considered simply losing himself in the moment, and finishing them both right there and then, but he held himself back. He needed to show restraint. 

“Beka, please,” Yuri whimpered, his voice muffled as he bit down on his lip. “This feels so good, I don’t know if I can…” 

“Oh, you can,” Otabek ordered, slowing down the attention that he was giving, loosening his grip a little until Yuri was practically writhing on top of him, rocking back onto his dick, knowing that the feeling of Otabek’s cock between his cheeks would likely be turning Otabek on too. 

But the sensation was becoming almost too difficult to bear, and every time he could feel his orgasm building, Otabek would starve his twitching cock of attention, and the feeling would die down again. He would do it over and over, and it was so sinfully, torturously good. 

“Beka I’m being serious… I…I” 

“You know what you have to do.” 

Fuck it, Yuri thought. He lifted the glass to his lips, gulping down every last remaining drop of alcohol that he could possibly take, before throwing the empty glass into the water. 

“Woah,” Otabek said, his eyebrows raised as he watched the glass sink down into the depths of the water. “I guess you really were being serious huh?” 

“Shut up.” 

Yuri turned himself around, straddling Otabek and capturing his lips in a passionate, hungry kiss. Otabek’s lips parted immediately, allowing Yuri access to his eager tongue. Yuri’s fingers buried themselves in dark hair, his body thrusted against Otabek until he could feel his own hard length rubbing against his lover’s, and he moaned into the older boy’s mouth desperately. 

“I want you,” Yuri gasped, digging his fingernails into Otabek’s toned back. “I want you, Beka.” 

“I want you too,” he smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around his tiny body lovingly, holding him like he was the most precious thing in this world. “I love you.” 

Sex in a hot tub could bring complications, so Otabek picked Yuri up like a blushing bride, much to Yuri’s dismay. He carried him back into the hotel room, and over to the bed, setting him down gently. 

Yuri’s naked body looked heavenly against the silk sheets, every part of him from his damp, blonde hair to his curled up toes was perfection. The bright moonlight shone through the window, painting his pale skin with a heavenly glow that made Otabek think that maybe Yuri really was an angel. He couldn’t help but climb on top of him, kissing him over and over, until he lost his breath. 

“Fuck me, Beka.” Yuri demanded, throwing his arms around Otabek’s neck, gazing up at him with wanting eyes, that glistened in the moonlight. Those words along were enough to almost send Otabek into a frenzy, his cock twitching between his legs, begging for attention, for release. 

“Can’t just do that, need to make sure you’re ready first…”

“I already told you that I’m ready!” Yuri interrupted, “are you really still questioning whether I want this?” 

“No, that’s not what I mean,” he smiled. Otabek took one hand and placed it under Yuri’s chin, lifting his face so he could take in Yuri’s full beauty. “I mean physically, I need to prepare you, so I don’t hurt you.” 

“Oh,” he replied, blushing a little at his own inexperience, Otabek just thought that it was cute. 

“You just lay back and relax, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Otabek positioned himself on the end of the bed, softly caressing Yuri’s thighs as he positioned a finger at his tight entrance. He could feel the boy tense up, so he peppered tiny kisses across his thigh before he did anything else. 

“You need to relax Yuri, I promise that I’m not going to hurt you, ok?” 

“O-okay,” he stuttered, taking the time to relax every muscle in his body, one by one. Otabek was lucky that he often carried lube around in his bag. It was an odd thing to do, but sometimes with the lonely nights in the hotel, and especially the nights when Yuri was around, it had come in handy more than once. He reached into his bag by the bed, and dug around until his had found the bottle, coating his fingers generously. 

“Are you ready, Yuri?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

Ever so slowly, he pushed a single finger against Yuri’s entrance until he had broken through his tight barrier, Yuri practically wailed in response, bringing his hands up to his mouth the muffle his cries.

“This ok?” Otabek asked.

“Y-yeah… keep going.” 

He pushed the finger in deeper, revelling in the sensation of the tight heat around his finger, imagining how good it would feel around his aching cock. Without haste, he began to move the finger in and out, each time taking it just a little deeper until…

“Oh fuck!” Yuri choked out the curse melodically, and Otabek knew that he had hit Yuri’s sweet spot. “What… was that?”

“Never felt that before, huh?” Otabek smirked, secretly overjoyed that he was the first person to cause these feelings within Yuri. 

“I didn’t even know that I could… I mean… no.” 

With that, the older boy pushed his finger in deep again, and as Yuri threw his head to the side and a low, throaty moan escaped him, Otabek could see his hard length twitching too. It took restraint for him not to just taste Yuri, to take him into his mouth again and listen to the delicious sounds that he would make. But now was not the time. 

Yuri was a fine wine, he needed to be savoured and enjoyed like the delicacy that he was so Otabek urged himself to be patient. 

It was difficult, so difficult to take his time when Yuri was moaning like a wanton whore as he curled his finger inside the boy. Even around his finger, Yuri felt hot, and tight. Otabek couldn’t wait to discover what he felt like around his cock as he fucked him to oblivion. 

“B-Beka,” Yuri breathed, his words rising into the air like steam and resting on Otabek’s tanned skin. “More… please… I want more.” 

Otabek could feel his face prickling with heat. How could he possibly refuse Yuri when he was begging so nicely for him. Cautiously, he pushed another finger against the boy’s puckered entrance, delighting in the shaky gasp that Yuri gave him when he slid it inside. 

Yuri’s body was trembling as he adjusted to the thickness, knowing that the adjustment to Otabek’s cock would be a much sweeter burn. His chest heaved as he tried to relax himself, loosening around Otabek’s fingers as the other boy began to move them. Thick fingers moved in and out slowly, scissoring inside him to stretch him out, brushing against Yuri’s prostate every now and again just to tease him. The boy’s cock was twitching as Otabek abused his sweet spot, bringing Yuri up into ecstasy, then back down into the softness of the sheets. 

The boy was writhing on the bed, strands of damp, blonde hair sticking to his blushing face as he tried to contain himself. This felt good, so damn good that he could fucking cry. He couldn’t believe it. When he arrived at practice that morning he never would’ve guessed that later that night he would be losing his virginity. Not only that, but he was losing it to Otabek. The boy who Yuri loved, a love that Yuri assumed was one sided until today. 

“Otabek,” Yuri panted, voice low with want. “I want more.” 

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow, slowing down the movement of his fingers, but not without curling them against Yuri’s prostate. Yuri choked on his own breath as the pleasure spread through him like a wildfire. 

“You want another finger?” Otabek asked him, a smirk on his face as he watched Yuri’s chest heave as he tried to contain himself. 

“No,” Yuri told him. His eyes were wide, brimming with passion, and before Otabek knew it the boy was sat up, pulling the long fingers out of him and crawling over to his lover until the two were face to face. Yuri pressed his forehead against Otabek’s, gazing into his dark eyes. “I don’t want your fingers any more, I want your dick.” 

Otabek could feel his heart swell, and it was as if the demon that lurked in his loins had awakened. All of a sudden he noticed that Yuri’s bottom lip was trembling, his face was crimson and the look in his eyes held the fierceness of a lioness. 

Fuck, Yuri really wanted this. 

With that realisation, Otabek just fucking broke. 

Within the space of a second Otabek had pounced on Yuri, pushing back down into the cotton sheets. The boy’s head bounced against the pillow, eyes wide with shock until Otabek dipped down to taste the alcoholic haze on his lips. Small, slender hands came up to knot themselves into Otabek’s hair, and in turn larger hand traced every curve of Yuri’s slender body. 

Otabek’s hand travelled down further, further, until it wrapped around Yuri’s aching cock. He was already leaking copious amounts of pre-come, an indicator of just how hot the boy really was for him. Fuck, that turned Otabek on. All of a sudden he was an animal. His body was acting on pure instinct, and all that he wanted was to take Yuri as his own right here and now. 

“Yuri,” Otabek panted through gritted teeth, “I’ve wanted you for so damn long.” 

Yuri’s expression twisted into an arrogant smirk, his hand trailing from the back of Otabek’s neck to the front, grasping the boy’s face in his hand playfully. “Then take me.”

Otabek searched for any sign of hesitation in Yuri’s eyes, but he found none. In fact, all that he found in those crystalline orbs was an unbridled, insatiable hunger. Otabek almost growled in response, taking Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down softly. His hand grasped at his dripping cock, positioning it against Yuri’s stretched entrance. He could feel the heat radiating from the boy already, and god fucking damn he craved more of it. 

“Ready?” Otabek asked him, already knowing the answer to his question the moment it had left his lips. 

“Ready.” 

Slowly, slowly, Otabek pushed himself inside Yuri. The blonde gasped underneath him, hands coming up to grasp at Otabek’s biceps, fingernails digging into his skin. Otabek could feel how tight Yuri was around him, and he knew that Yuri needed a little adjustment time, but fuck all that he wanted was to pound into him until both of them came apart. 

“You ok?” 

Yuri gazed up at Otabek with seductive, hooded eyes. His thick lashes fanned over his azure irises, his mouth widening a little as he breathed heavily. “Y-You’re so big,” the words sent lust shooting through Otabek’s body, and Yuri whined as the boy’s cock twitched inside him. “Beka, I want m-more.” 

With caution, Otabek began to rock his hips back and forth, gently rutting inside Yuri, who in turn let delicious whimpers fall from his perfect lips like petals from a blossom tree. Looking down at Yuri in this state was driving Otabek to the point of insanity. He looked so vulnerable nestled on his back in the white sheets, his expression twisted by pleasure, his brow furrowed as he adjusted to Otabek’s impressive size. He was flawless, like a china doll, but under that presentable exterior Otabek knew that a fierce beast lurked within him, and he had every intention of bringing it out tonight. 

“Beka, faster.” 

Yuri’s eyes were wide open now, and he was looking up at Otabek as if the boy were his prey. Even as Yuri lay powerless underneath him, Otabek knew that the boy had him wrapped right around his little finger. As Yuri commanded, Otabek obeyed. 

“Ah, fuck.” It felt fucking good, so, so good as Otabek began to build up a rhythm. He moved in the out of Yuri, harder, faster, until threads of pleasure began to tingle in the tip of his cock. 

“Ahh, Beka!” Otabek’s name sounded so sensual coming from Yuri, especially when the boy let his head fall to the side in pleasure as he said it. Fuck, he looked way too good like this, and when Yuri began to buck his hips upwards in time with Otabek’s thrusts the boy more or less lost it. 

He angled himself just right, slamming himself into Yuri with more force than he had before. All of a sudden Yuri wailed, body going tense, hands grasping desperately at any part of his boyfriend’s body that he could. His mouth hung open and although Otabek stayed still Yuri couldn’t help himself from bucking up into him pathetically, chasing that feeling. 

“Oh fuck, Beka, please do that again!” 

Otabek smirked in arrogance, “I found your sweet spot, huh?” 

Yuri scowled as his lover slowed his pace, teasingly brushing past his prostate, but not quite hitting the mark. 

“D-Don’t tease me!” Yuri tried to sound intimidating but his voice was shaking too much. His body was being ravaged as Otabek fucked into him, slowing then speeding up, angling himself perfectly then just off on purpose. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders letting himself get fucked like a damn sex-doll as Otabek edged him right up to his peak, and then let him fall back down again without release. 

“I can’t help it,” Otabek breathed, grinning down at Yuri sinfully. “You looks so damn cute when I tease you like this.” 

Yuri scowled up at him, fire in his eyes as he warned him: “I’ll g-give you one chance to fuck me properly right now. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.” 

Otabek was a little taken aback at first, but his face relaxed back into that devilish smile in no time, and he picked up his pace. The boy’s cock pounded into Yuri relentlessly, completely abusing his prostate and making Yuri babble obscenities up into the abyss as he began to fall apart beneath his lover. 

“Ahhh, Beka, yes! Right there, fuck! Don't stop!” 

Otabek didn’t know that Yuri could be so vocal, and god damn it was turning him on. He could feel himself nearing his peak already, but he wasn’t ready to finish just yet. He knew that it was cheeky, and he knew that he would suffer for doing this, but he wanted to edge Yuri one last time. He wanted to see the boy near his release, then watch it fade away as his body ached for more. 

God damn it the older boy couldn’t help it. All of a sudden he slowed down to a teasing pace again, watching as Yuri’s face screwed up and he began bucking upwards again, frantically searching for his orgasm as Otabek let out a low chuckle above him. 

“God you look so damn good when I tease you like that,” his voice was smooth as silk, but Yuri was so close to seeing stars that he was immune to Otabek’s charm. 

“You fucking... You...!” Yuri snarled as his cheeks flushed red, and Otabek felt a little smug about being about to tear Yuri apart in this way. That feeling didn’t last however. 

Yuri used all of his strength to flip Otabek over onto his back, and the older boy wailed as his head his the pillow, and his body bounced against the bed springs. 

“I told you, you had one chance.” Yuri straddled Otabek, who lay there on his back, dazed and confused. His cock was out in the open air, and it ached for it’s return inside Yuri’s perfect body. Yuri looked down at Otabek with a touch of madness in his eyes, and he lifted himself up high enough to position Otabek’s aching cock at his entrance. “Now it’s my turn to watch you crumble.” 

Otabek let out a low, throaty moan as Yuri lowered himself down into his cock, swallowing him up entirely. He hadn’t been expecting this, especially not from Yuri on his first time. The boy practically radiated dominance, and when he began to move OH GOD Otabek could barely contain himself. At this angle Yuri could slam his boyfriend’s dick right down onto his sweet spot over and over, and Otabek could tell. 

Yuri’s face suddenly sweetened with pleasure, and he called out Beka’s name over and over in short, sharp breaths as he fucked himself down into the boy’s length. Without control of the situation Otabek could feel his pleasure growing to a dangerous level. His orgasm was building, and fast, ad he knew that if Yuri kept this up then he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

“Yuri... that feels... so good...” 

Otabek’s large hands came to grasp Yuri’s hips, the strength of his arms pushing Yuri down onto his length deeper and harder. Yuri whined, his movements becoming messy, uncontrolled, as he was taken over by the pleasure. 

“B-Beka, I’m so close, I’m... oh fuck!” 

Otabek knew that Yuri was going to explode, and one of his hands slid off Yuri’s hip to wrap around the boy’s twitching cock. His hand moved in time with Yuri’s bouncing, and Yuri’s eyes began to scrunch tightly as he was overwhelmed by the new sensation. 

“I mean it,” Yuri whimpered, “Otabek I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna... ahh, fuck, fuck, I love you!” 

Watching Yuri give such an erotic display of passion tipped Otabek over the edge, and he called Yuri’s name as he shot his load so deep inside the boy that he knew he would be feeling it for days. 

Yuri moaned like a fucking porn-star as strands of white cum shot from his tip and painted Otabek’s bare chest like artwork. 

The two rocked through the last quivers of their climax, and then their movements slowed, until Yuri sat stationary on top of his lover. The two panted viciously as they tried to catch their breath, both still amazed that their first time together had held such fire and ferocity. It was magnificent, absolutely mind-blowing, and neither of the could wait to do that to each other for the rest of their lives. 

Otabek tucked his hands under his head as he looked up at Yuri. He really was stunning, especially now in the afterglow of love-making, hair rugged and wild from the rigorous movement. In this moment, Otabek could swear he'd never seen anything or anyone so beautiful, and his next words came to him naturally. 

“I love you so much, Yuri.”


End file.
